Obsession
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: I mean everyone has their little obessions right? "She may be my ghoulfriend " He whispered in her ear "But you are my obsession" he then pressed his lips against hers. But what happens when they get out of hand ?


~Hey Guys This is another new Abbey and Heath oneshot and I might have a Clawdeen and Romulus one coming up so just watch for that. So this oneshot is based off of the song Obsession by Sky Ferreira, so if you want to listen to that while reading , go ahead :) and I hope you enjoy .

Warning ~ This fanfic/ songfic is rated PG-13 so yeah there will be teen humor and slightly sexual scenes such as somewhat descriptive making out.

Also If you came here for just pure Abbey and Heath this also has slight mentions of Scarah and Heath .

Disclaimer~ I do not own Monster High at all so no accusing XD

{*~/Obsession\~*}

Heath sighed as he placed his hand on his cheek resting his elbow on his desk. Heath was not in class ...oh no he had detention as usual though he was not put in here for what he normally would have been such as pulling pranks on Mr. Hack or burning school property. This time Heath was put in detention for just simply giving Scarah Screams a kiss walking down the hallway. Which was perfectly fine because after all of his constant pick up lines and kisses blown in her direction , she finally accepted to be his ghoulfriend. He of course loved having her and being with her but still it was hard . The hardest of all was when Abbey Bomidable rejected him before he asked out Scarah. He still had feelings for the icy ghoul even after her rejection of him and while he was dating Scarah .

_Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else Just you and what you can do for me_

He had never got over his phase of her . Sure, he had picture of Scarah in his locker but at home Abbey was everywhere , she surrounded his brain always still lingering in his thoughts . He just wished she would have wanted him .

_I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now Not love but I need something else_

The door slightly creaked open as Heath looked up again thinking it was Mr. Mummy to just check on him again but instead it was the girl who he was just thinking about or more or less all he thinks about.

Abbey seemed distracted looking for something important as she roamed around the room not even noticing Heath was there. Heath did not mid of course as he smirked slightly enjoying his view as she searched ,turning, biting her lip, and bending over .

_So here's my confession This time, this time, Don't just want you to love me I want to be your obsession This time, this time, Want my name on the Marquee_

__"Hey Abbey , What you looking for?" He asked her smirking slightly chuckling.

Abbey let out a small squeak in surprise as she jumped turning around noticing Heath and let out a breath of relief.

"Oh it is just you Heath" Abbey said rolling her violet eyes trying to play it strong as if she did not just get scared out of her wool .

_I want you (To want me) I want you (To need me) I want you To hear my confession_

Heath gave a small chuckle "So to answer my question?" he asked her as she simply looked at him and said her item " Clawculus Extra Credit sheet ".

Heath nodded as he gave her a small smile knowing Abbey was an over achiever and always tried to raise her grade even if it was a 100%. Which in Heath's brain was another thing above Scarah .

_I want to be your Obsession_

"I think old Mummy laid it over on his bookshelf " Heath said pointing over to it as a sheet hung off the side of the shelf that Abbey quickly ran over and grabbed.

"Thank you Heath I better be going now" Abbey said slightly uncomfortable as she saw Heath staring at her.

_I'll fixate you, till you never let me go So I can feed your addiction in the stereo, I could be, just your type of high (I can give what you like)_

"No Abbey wait" Heath said to her not wanting her to leave. "I-I need help with that sheet too" he lied because he really was not going to do it but since Abbey was smart he would get and A and spend more time with his little obsession.

Abbey nodded believing his lie as she looked at the blank sheet on his desk. "Okay Abbey will help" she told him walking over to him and sitting in the desk beside him.

_Your talkin' bout' the narcissism that's in Hollywood, I'm lovin' myself, but what I need's for you to feel good (let go) Let the music just take control_

"So start with one" Abbey said pointing as his sheet with her slender icy finger slightly giving him a smile.

"First you minus 28 from 30 " she explained to him as he worked out the problem slightly glancing into her sparkling violet eyes.

_So here's my confession This time, this time, Don't just want you to love me I want to be your obsession This time, this time Want my name on the Marquee (Whoa)_

"Then divide that by 8 and square root it" Abbey said finishing the problem noticing his glances as she slightly glanced back into his warming amber eyes but soon stopped herself . No Abbey you rejected him and plus he has ghoulfriend she thought to herself as she looked over at his problem checking if he did it right.

"Right?" Heath asked as Abbey gave a small nod. "Yes everything looks like you worked it out correctly Heath" Abbey beamed smiling back as she slightly could not help as she gazed back into his eyes again.

_I want you (To want me) I want you (To need me) I want you To hear my confession_

They looked at each other for about a minute as Abbey soon snapped herself out of it.

" Okay Heath problem two" she said pointing to the paper again "First you-"

_I want to be your Obsession I want to be your Obsession_

Heath soon shook his head as he interrupted Abbey . "I am sorry Abbey but I can not do this" he said looking at her sighing .

"Do Vha-" Abbey started but was cut off as she felt Heath's warm lips on her cold ones.

Her eyes widened as she pushed him away looking at him in disbelief.

"Heath you have ghoulfriend" Abbey told him firmly biting her lip nervously.

_Ain't nothing wrong with OCD Long as it's for me, long as it's for me  
Ain't nothing wrong with OCD Long as it's for me, long as it's for me_

Heath leaned closer as he stroked Abbey's freezing cheek.

"Scarah may be my ghoulfriend Abbey" Heath whispered in her ear "But you are my obsession" he then pressed his lips against hers again as she gave out a slight moan to his surprise kiss again.

_Here's my confession This time, this time Don't just want you to love me I want to be your obsession This time, this time Want my name on the Marquee (Whoa)_

She slightly started to kiss him back as she closed her eyes fluttering her lashes. She soon broke from him as she gave a small smiled back.

"Heath I am glad I am obsession" she whispered back as she this time gave him a kiss letting her tongue mingle with his in a flurry of steam and passion.

Heath smirked as he stood up guiding Abbey closer putting his hands on her body and running them down to her hips . Abbey soon wrapped her arms around Heath's neck pulling him closer to her.

She moved over to Mr. Mummy's desk her lips still attached to his . She leaned on it wrapping her leg around Heath's waist slightly grinding against him.

"H-Heath" Abbey moaned lightly as she though she never would moan his name.

_I want you (To want me) I want you (To need me) I want you To hear my confession_

__Heath smirked darkly as he lightly traced kisses down her neck gently sucking leaving a bright purple hickey standing out on her blue skin letting her know that he claimed her as another moan of his name escaped her lips her eyes rolling back into her head.

_I want to be your Obsession_

A knock on the door was heard as Abbey gasped knowing it was Mr. Mummy . She quickly pushed Heath off of her grabbing her paper as she opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Mummy" Abbey said smiling at him "I did find paper" she told him waving it in the air.

Mr. Mummy nodded "Yes Miss Bomidable I see and did Mr. Burns give you any trouble at all. ?" he asked her curiously.

Abbey shook her head looking at Heath now sitting in his chair bored again as a cover up. "No he just helped me find paper" he explained to him "No trouble at all" . She said nervously as she through her hand out in a motion knocking her ice crystal bracelet off of her arm not noticing it .

_I want to be your Obsession_

"Okay then run along , you need to return to the library " Mr. Mummy told her ushering her out as she left . He soon left with her as he closed the door and locked the inside again.

Heath sighed again as he soon spotted Abbey's bracelet on the floor as he picked it up, stuck it in his jean pants pocket and gave a small smirk. That is when Heath finally realized something . Abbey Bomidable will always be his one and only obsession.

_I want to be your Obsession_

~Hope you liked it guys and remember to Review . I would like to thank everyone who has commented on my stories so far and my best writer buddy Hello_KittyLove on ... you are just awesome in your ways of helping with stories and ideas :)

~Check You on the Flip Side

*Cali*3


End file.
